Did You Even Need To Ask?
by WeasleysWizardWheeze
Summary: Oneshot RonHermione, but kind of Harry's POV. Bit random, not sure about it, please R&R!


-1**Disclaimer - Nothing you recognise is mine. I have £1.95 in my bank account, do you really think I'm J.K Rowling!**

Did You Even Need To Ask?

"Harry, could you pass me the peas please dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him. Harry smiled, and passed them over. It was a Sunday lunchtime, and he and Ginny, who had moved in together a few months before, were visiting the Weasleys for Sunday lunch. The kitchen was full of happy chatter, with the whole family there. Harry frowned at Hermione and Ron, who seemed deliriously happy, and refused to say anything to anyone. The lunch passed happily, and as Mrs. Weasley made to get up to clear the table, Ron put out a hand to sit her back down.

"Mum, I've got something to tell you." Hermione cleared her throat. "Sorry, _we've_ got something to tell you. All of you." His ears started to redden. "I asked Hermione to marry me last night, and she said yes." Hermione beamed. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears of happiness, and Mr. Weasley got up to shake his sons hand.

"My son, my baby boy! Married!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. She grabbed Hermione and Ron and pulled them into a bone-crushing hug. Ginny ran around the table and pulled Hermione away from her mother, and into her embrace. Harry stood and shook Ron's hand.

"Congratulations mate," Harry said, before wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist and squeezing her, "both of you! I'm so happy for you." Ron grinned.

"Harry, will you be my best man?"

"Of course mate, did you even need to ask?" Hermione's smile widened.

"Ginny, you'll be my maid of honour won't you?"

"Of _course_!" Ginny exclaimed, starting to cry, which made Hermione cry. Ron looked from his sobbing mother, to his fiancé and sister in tears.

"Bloody hell!"

A year later, Harry stood beside Ron at the altar, waiting for Hermione to join him. Ginny, now his fiancée, walked down the aisle, beaming at Harry. The music segued into the wedding march, and Hermione came into view, walking down the aisle on her fathers arm.

The ceremony was beautiful, and both Ron and Hermione's mothers cried throughout it. They were pronounced man and wife, and Harry beamed as they shared their first kiss as man and wife. Fred and George whooped from their seats, and one of them (no one was quite sure which) called,

"Let's get the party started!"

After the wedding breakfast, Harry stood and tapped his glass gently with his spoon, signalling it was time for his speech. He was nervous about it, and had spent weeks writing and rewriting it with Ginny, determined not to let his friends down on their special day. As the room silenced, Harry cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon, I hope you're all having a good time. Um, I've spent ages trying to write this speech, trying to think of all the stories I could tell you about the things I've done with Ron and Hermione, but then I realised that most of you know about them already! I first met Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express when I was eleven, and Ron and I ended up sharing a compartment. Hermione walked in, helping Neville Longbottom look for his toad, Trevor, while Ron was trying out a spell Fred and George had given him, though I'm sure they knew all along it wouldn't work. Anyway, Hermione came in and told Ron he had dirt on his nose, and I think he fell in love on the spot! But of course, being Ron, he proceeded to pick fights with Hermione until our seventh year, when he _finally_ realised he was crazy about her, and always had been. Obviously, Hermione had known all along, being the genius she is! Well, what I really want to say is this. Ron is like a brother to me. We've had our disagreements, but we've always sorted it out, and slipped easily back into friendship. He's even letting me marry his little sister, what more can I say? Hermione has always been the sensible one, the one that's stopped me doing some really stupid stuff, and gives me the female perspective, which I know Ginny appreciates! Hermione and Ron are my best friends, and two of the most brilliant, wonderful, supportive people I've ever known, and could ever hope to know. They have always been there for me, in all kinds of dangerous and life threatening situations, and I am so grateful for that; I couldn't have done any of the things I have without them behind me. They deserve all the happiness in the world throughout their life together, and I wish it for them with all my heart. So, could you all join me, and raise your glasses to the new Mr and Mrs Ronald Weasley!"

The party toasted the newlyweds, and as Harry sat back down at Ron's side, Hermione leant over and, eyes shining with tears, whispered,

"Harry, that was lovely. Oh thank you so much Harry!" Harry smirked.

"You want to thank Ginny, she wrote all the good bits!"

Two years later, Harry and a very pregnant Ginny waited in a corridor of St. Mungo's nervously. They stood as Ron bounded out of the door opposite their seats.

"It's a boy, a boy! I've got a son!" Ron cried. Harry slapped him on the back, and Ginny threw her arms around him.

"Can we come in and see them?" Ginny asked. Ron didn't say anything, but grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her inside, Harry following them. Ron immediately went to Hermione's side, as she lay in bed cradling her newborn son. Ginny stood at Hermione's other side, and Harry leaned over her, marvelling at the baby, who had a shock of fiery red hair. Harry looked around and smiled.

"Harry, Ginny," Hermione said tiredly, "You two know you're the godparents don't you?" Harry laughed.

"Did you even need to ask?"


End file.
